1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to directing light within an electronic device and, in particular, to a visual feedback system for electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to illuminating all or a portion of a connector to provide visual feedback to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices, such as computers, personal information managers and personal data assistants, are often configured to include one or more different types of electrical connectors. One conventional type of electrical connector that is frequently used with electronic devices is an RJ-type connector. As known to those skilled in the art, RJ-type connectors are typically used in connection with telephone network and computer communication systems, and these connectors may serve a variety of different purposes. For example, RJ-type connectors, which include a connector plug that is removably received with a receptacle, allow electrical communication to be established between an electrical device and a local or global computer network. This allows data and other information to be transferred between the electronic device and the computer network. Additionally, RJ-type connectors are commonly used to electrically connect telephones and the like to computer networks. Further, RJ-type connectors may be used to transmit electrical power from one device to another.
While conventional RJ-type connectors provide a number of useful features and capabilities, these connectors also suffer from shortcomings that compromise the overall usefulness of the connector. For example, the electrical connection between the RJ-type connector plug and the electronic device is generally hidden from view. Thus, it is often difficult for a user to readily ascertain whether or not the RJ-type connector plug is electrically coupled to the electronic device.
Another problem with conventional RJ-type connectors is determining the status and operation of the electronic device with which the connector interacts. In particular, it is often difficult to determine whether a specific operation or program of the device is active, inactive, complete or ready to be performed. Similarly, parameters such as the operational status of the device are not always readily apparent. For example, it may be difficult to ascertain whether the device is preparing for operation, ready for operation or operational.
It is known to use of various types of diagnostic software in order to obtain feedback regarding the connection of the electronic device to the communication system or network. For example, the user may run diagnostic software to obtain information regarding parameters such as the status and operation of the connector and/or the electronic device with which the connector interacts. While such diagnostic software is somewhat effective, it is problematic in that there are expenses, often significant, associated with obtaining and installing the diagnostic software. Further, there is no guarantee that, even when properly installed, the diagnostic software is functioning properly and providing accurate and complete feedback. Finally, the use of such diagnostic software is often time-consuming and disruptive.
Another known method commonly employed to obtain feedback regarding parameters such as the operation and status of the connector, and/or the devices with which the connector interacts, involves testing various elements of the system hardware or device in which the connector is employed, and/or testing of the connector itself. This approach, however, is problematic for a variety of reasons. For example, many users do not have access to the instrumentation necessary to carrying out such testing. Further, such instrumentation is often expensive, time-consuming to use and difficult to operate.
It is also known to use xe2x80x9clight pipesxe2x80x9d in conjunction with light emitting diodes (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9ds) to provide visual feedback to the user of an electronic device. For example, the electronic device may include an LED disposed adjacent to one end of the light pipe. The other end of the light pipe may be disposed in an exterior surface of the electronic device. Light from the LED is transmitted through the light pipe and the user can view the light exiting the end of the light pipe. The light may be used to indicate if the electronic device is active and operational.
Conventional devices utilizing LEDs and light pipes, however, suffer from various shortcomings that impair their effectiveness. One such shortcoming concerns the specific arrangement of the light pipe and the LED. When the LED emits light, a portion of the emitted light enters the light pipe and is conducted to the predetermined location. A large portion of the light emitted by the LED, however, does not enter the light pipe and it typically illuminates the interior portion of the electronic device. Accordingly, conventional devices are inefficient because only a fraction of the light emitted from the LED is actually transported through the light pipe. As a consequence of such inefficiency, the quality of the feedback provided by the light pipe arrangement is compromised.
Another problem inherent in conventional light pipe arrangements is that the light pipe must be precisely placed during assembly so that adequate optical communication between the light pipe and LED is achieved. Ensuring such precise placement adds to the expense of producing devices incorporating a light pipe arrangement.
Yet another shortcoming relating to typical light pipe arrangements concerns the fact that the LED and light pipes are arranged in such a way that dust and other contaminants, such as may be produced during production and/or operation of the electronic device, can accumulate on the LED and/or on the ends of the light pipe. Such contaminants may compromise the efficiency with which light emitted by the LED is passed to the light pipe. Such a reduction in efficiency of light transmission, in turn, compromises the overall operation of the light pipe arrangement and the quality and reliability of the feedback that it provides.
Further, typical light pipes and light pipe arrays are often characterized by complex geometries and frequently necessitate the use of special tooling to facilitate their manufacture. Such special tooling often increases the costs associated with production of the light pipes and light pipe arrays, and thus, the devices in which the light pipes are employed.
Finally, the transmission of the light from the LED to the light pipe is inefficient because the light must pass through different mediums. That is, the light from the LED is first transmitted through the air and then to the end of the light pipe, which is often constructed from a plastic, generally translucent material. As known to those skilled in the art, transmission of the light through different mediums causes undesirable reflections, scattering of the light and other problems resulting in the loss of light.
A need therefore exists for a visual feedback system that provides information to the user and overcomes the above-described disadvantages and problems.
One aspect of the present invention is visual feedback system that employs one or more light reflecting surfaces to provide effective and reliable feedback to a user regarding aspects such as the operation and status of various electronic systems and devices. Advantageously, the light reflecting surfaces efficiently transfer light while reducing undesirable scattering and loss of light. Significantly, the light reflecting surfaces can direct the light directly from the light source to a target such as a receptacle for receiving a connector plug or an exterior portion of the electronic device.
Another aspect of the visual feedback system is it can be used with a wide variety of electronic devices, such as communication cards that are frequently used with computers or other electronic devices. Preferably the communication card complies with standards established by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) of San Jose, Calif. For example, the communication card can comply with the PCMCIA standards for electronic devices such as a Type I, II or III PC Card, a miniature card, a smart media card, a flash card and the like. It will be appreciated, however, that any suitable type of communication card or electronic device can be used with the visual feedback system.
Yet another aspect is a visual feedback system for a PC card that includes a housing within which is disposed a printed circuit board having electronic circuitry for implementing the functionality of the PC card. The PC card also includes one or more connectors, such as an RJ-type connector or XJACK(copyright) type connector manufactured by 3Comm Corp. of Santa Clara, Calif., the assignee of the present application. The connectors preferably allow electrical communication to be established with the electronic circuitry of the printed circuit board. At least one light source, preferably a light emitting diode (LED), is disposed within the housing and arranged for communication with the electronic circuitry of the printed circuit board. The light source is preferably configured so that it emits light, ceases to emit light, and/or intermittently emits light, consistent with various predefined operational and status conditions of the electronic circuitry with which the light source is in communication. One or more light reflecting surfaces or members are disposed proximate to the light source and these surfaces reflect at least a portion of the received light into the connector and/or an outer portion of the PC card.
A further aspect of the visual feedback system is the light reflecting surfaces can extend from the light source to the target, or only a portion of that distance. Additionally, the visual feedback system can include one or more light reflecting surfaces. For example, the visual feedback system can include upper and lower reflecting surfaces that form a channel or path for directing the light. This light path or channel includes an entrance and an exit so that the light is directed to the desired location or target. Preferably, the exit of the light path is located in a portion of a receptacle that is sized to receive a connector plug so that light passing through the exit illuminates at least a portion of the connector plug when it is received within the receptacle. Alternatively, the light may illuminate the receptacle and/or the entire connector plug when it is received within the receptacle.
Another aspect of the visual feedback system is a system that provides various types of information to the user. For example, various operations implemented by the electronic circuitry of the PC card, and/or the device in which it is disposed, can cause the light source to emit light in a characteristic fashion. For example, the light source may provide signals according to a predetermined pattern, different brightness and/or intensity of the light, different colors, etc. Additionally, the system may include a plurality of light sources that may, for example, provide different colors and/or intensities of light.
Still another aspect of the visual feedback system is an efficient system that requires a minimum amount of light and power. For example, because the light reflecting members may enclose all or a portion of the light source, all or a majority of the light may be reflected by the light reflecting members. Additionally, the light reflecting members may be located such that all or a portion of the light is directed to a desired location. Advantageously, the light reflecting members can significantly reduce or eliminate the loss of undesirable light. Significantly, because the visual feedback system efficiently directs the light with a minimum loss of light, that allows a lower-powered or smaller light source to be used.
Yet another aspect of the visual feedback system is light reflecting surfaces that direct the light from the light source to the target without requiring the light to be transmitted through a different medium. This minimizes problems such as undesirable reflections and scattering of the light. Significantly, the target could be an aperture or window in the receptacle that allows light to illuminate all or a portion of the receptacle. This allows a user to ascertain the status of various operational or status parameters of the PC card and/or the device in which the PC card is received by observing the state of illumination of the receptacle. Additionally, light from the light source within the PC card can be transmitted to the receptacle and/or to a translucent plug which is received within the receptacle. In this instance, the user can obtain visual feedback simply by observing the illumination of the plug. Alternatively, the light from the light source could be directed to any desired structure or location, such as an indicator, window or aperture in an outer surface of the device.
These aspects of the invention are effective in providing, among other things, reliable visual feedback to a user in situations when a connector plug is disposed in the receptacle of the connector, and also in situations when no plug is present in the receptacle. Significantly, because the visual feedback system does not require the transmission of light through different mediums, problems such as loss of light, undesirable reflection and scattering of light are significantly reduced.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims.